Poisoned: the untold story of the evil queen
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: There was a tale of a beautiful princess, her cursed kingdom, and the heroic knight to save her. But through every twist and turn, before it all even began, there was me. (snow white retelling)
1. Chapter 1

Most stories, especially this one, tell the tale of a beautiful but cursed princess, her kingdom that's in a grave state and the heroic knight that bentured off to save her. Though all of this is one hundred percent true, you need to keep in mind, there are two sides to every story.

Mine has remained uknown...until now.

There are many moments in my life where I could begin this. From my early childhood, my father and uncle joined the king's army and headed off to war. I could begin the story when I was nine, and discovered upon accident that I could wield magic. Or perhaps the time when I was fourteen, when Elliot, a boy who was fairly attractive, moved along with his family into the house next to mine.

But I believe the story truly began with nothing to do with me. A single event occured way off in the city of Emerl. Queen Romilla had died.

I held out my hand, trying to focus on the tips of my fingers. My gaze moved over to the cup of water on the table. Biting my lip, I moved my focus on the water. Finally a bubble of water floated out of the cup.

A door slammed far away, breaking my concentration. The water fell back into the cup, thankfully before my older cousin, Rowe, stepped into the room.

He sighed, pulling out a chair from the table. He glanced over at me. "Why are you not dressed for ceremony" He asked.

I looked down at the blue dress I wore. It was plain, roughly spun by my aunt a few years back. I shrugged my shoulders. "I lost track of time." That wasn't a lie, I had spent the last few hours messing with the cup of water.

"Ariana, the ceremony starts in an hour." He argued. I nodded my head. Excusing myself, I head over to my room. I changed from the dress to one just as plain, but black. Black for the deep sadness our kingdom had fell into.

Everyone at the village square wore black. Even the sky seemed to want to be covered in dark clouds today. It was as if the earth itself was mourning the loss of Queen Romilla.

People were bumping into me, trying to find a space around the podium. I turned to my cousin, who looked as eager. "Rowe, what's going on?" I asked, as another person shoved me to get a better view.

"The King's adviser, Maclean, is here to lead the ceremony" He said, smiling. I let him step away from me, as I fell back to find someone to talk to.

My aunt moved over to me, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me over to where she and her friends stood. The baker's daughter came by us, passing out candles. We were to lit the candles at the very end of the ceremony.

A gust of wind blew around us. I shivered, grasping at my thin mourning robes.

"We are gathered here" Maclean's clear voice spoke. The crowd shushed down. "To celebrate the life of a most beloved being. Queen Romilla. Born as the eldest daughter of Duke Ronald, Romilla grew up in the beautiful city of Emeral. She was beautiful, wise, gentle, and kind. Not only to her fellow members of society but to all people, to all creatures. At the young age of 26, she left us."

I stared down at my candle. The words of Queen Romilla stirred a thought in me. Would I be remembered like this? With a world missing me, praising my life? She lived to be what, twenty six, he had said. I was only eighteen. Q een Romilla was well-known through out the world, but I had never knew her personally. Why was I supposed to be sad over someone I didn't know?

My Aunt nudged my shoulder, gesturing for me to light my candle. I reached into my pocket pulling out a match, but it slipped out on to the muddy ground. Checking to make sure no one was paying attention to me, I focused on my fingers. I focused on the candle. Imagining the warmth of the sun, a small flame appeared on the wick of the candle.

Hopefully no one noticed that. If my Aunt caught that I'd never see the outside of the cottage for a month.

At the end of the ceremony, we each took turns stepping up to a huge flower arrangement with Queen Romilla's name sewed on to a silk ribbon. We blew our candles out as we passed.

The citizens of court and of Emeral's ceremony would be more complicated. A member of King's council would open up, followed by speeches from close friends and family. Queen Romilla's immediate family, the king and princess would finish the speeches. The citizens would then light their candles and blew them out near the Queen's casket instead of a flower arrangement.

It began to rain while I was waiting in line to blow out my candle. Unlike a few others, my candle's flame lasted up to the flower arrangement. It poured the rest of the day. 

"What a marvelous piece of art!" My aunt praised. Rowe's smock was covered in blues and greens. In front of him was a painting of the outside scene. "One day, I swear, one day you'll be world renown for your paintings, my Rowe."

I smiled, sitting myself against the window. "Perhaps one day you'll be on the walls of the palace"

My aunt laughed. "Of course, he'll be. Have you ever seen a better artist?" I shook my head. To be honest though, I'd never met any other artist.

The front door swooshed open. An old man rambled in. His cloak was almost in shreds, and his hair was wild.

"Grandfather, shut the door, you're letting the rain in!" My aunt scolded. Grandfather laughed, as he shut the door. He smiled, taking off his cloak.

"You look wild" My aunt muttered. She headed off towards the kitchen.

"I was riding out through the woods" Grandfather said, sitting down in a rocking chair. "When an arrow flew right above my head, stealing my hat. I turned my head to see the dwarves of the north mountain, upset, for I had snuck into their mine fields earlier that day. I had taken a diamond, for you see..."

My aunt rolled her eyes. She entered back into the room. In her hands was a boil of soup with steam flowing from the bowl.

"Grandfather, please do not fill the children's heads with such nonsense. There are no such thing" She said.

Grandfather laughed. "But if magic exists, why can't my stories be true?"

My aunt's eyes moved over towards me. "You haven't been practicing have you? "

I shook my head quickly. "Good" She stated "Magic is like a nasty habit, I always say. If you cease to use it, it will eventually go away."

I laughed, if only to myself. There's a rush that flows through my blood when using magic. A wonderful bliss feels my head.

"Magic leads to nothing good" My aunt continued "I told my brother in law this when he met that siren. And look what happened when he didn't listen to me, the second she gives him a child, she disappears to who knows where"

Rowe left his canvas. "I wish the war would end" Rowe whispered. "I miss Uncle and father." Grandfather nodded his head, saying nothing.

I leaned my head against the window. My mind wandered away from their conversation. Listening to the pitter-patter of the rain, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since the funeral, and weather still had yet to clear up. I woke up to the sound of thunder. my Aunt was in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. The sweet smell of butter filled the house.

"How am I ever going to get the dressed delivered in this weather" She muttered. My aunt and I worked for the seamstress. We made simple clothes for the people of our town. It wasn't much of a business, but it gave us enough money to eat and pay taxes.

My grandfather, who was stuffing his face with toast, mumbled under his breath. Aunt glared at him for a second, while pouring him some more milk into a glass.

"Please don't talk with your mouthful." She sighed. Her hair, which was once a gorgeous shade of red, was showing a few bits of grey strands.

"I could take them" I offered.

my aunt, who hadn't realized I had moved right behind her, yelped. "No, none of that horried magic. I will not allow any freakish enchantments put on those fabrics, do you understand?"

I could do nothing except nod my head. I learned a long time ago there was no point in arguing with her.

Grandfather laughed. "Honestly, Isabelle, the best way for the girl to ever learn to control it, would be to learn how to do it! I've told her father for years to get her a tutor!"

My aunt ignored him. "The only real harm is letting the magic bottle up inside for it to one day explode" Grandfather shouted, jumping out of his chair.

_Crack_! I glanced over at Grandfather seeing a distorted look upon his face.

"Grandfather-"

"No, no, I'm alright" He argued, lowering himself back into his chair. "I've faced much worse than a simple back pain."

Rowe entered intot he room. In his hands were numerous paint brushes. His face was covered in blothes of blue and yellow. "You should see my latest piece, a self portrait. It is like looking into a mirror"

my aunt smiled. "Oh, my wonderful son!" She cooed. Between claps of a thunder, a loud banging came from near the door.

Roew hurried over to open it. Our neighbor, Miranda entered in. Her cloak was soaked, and she looked like a drowned rat herself.

"Isabelle" She giggled, entering in. "my husband just received word. The war is over, a group of the king's men had infiltrated the Menra's camp. Though most of that group were killed, a few were able to get passed the barriers! There's been talk of peace, the men should be returning to their homes within the next week!"

"I knew he had some of the Old king in him" Grandfather said, shoving more food into his mouth. King Theo, who was either twenty-six or twenty-seven, had barely been king for ten years. HIs father, the Old king, had been killed during the early days of the war. King Theo had to usurp the throne at fifteen, and enter into his arrange marriage earlier than most of his family's line.

I braced myself against the kitchen table. My father was coming home. I couldn't believe it! I hadn't seen him four months. The last time he was here was only a brief stay, just long enough for us to celebrate his birthday. Now he would be home for good.

My uncle as well would be coming home. Our family would be whole once again!

"Oh, I must be on my way" Miranda said "The kids are terror when they are unable to go outside, but I could nothelp myself for coming over. I simply had to tell you the good news!"

Miranda placed the hood of her cloak back over her head, and treaded out into the rain.

"Do you really think that it's finally over?" Rowe asked.

He took his seat at the head of the table. My aunt nodded her head.

"Oh, Rowe, darling, you must paint a banner for your father and uncle" My aunt told him. She clasped her hands. "I will bake a cake, and we will have a grand dinner for the whole family!"

She paushed for a moment. "Well, perhaps not your cousin Elaine. She would only spoil the mood by her high pointed nose, and her inflated head. 'my eldest daughter married a lord and is now a lady. My youngest daughter is agreed by everyone to be the prettiest thing to ever lay eyes on' blah." My aunt made a face. "You do not see me bragging about my talented child, now do you?"

She scurried off. Rowe took off as well to get started on his banner.

Grandfather turned to me, smiling. "Sam and Reg. You wouldn't believe when they were youngsters that they'd join the king's army. Join a band a thieves, yes that's what you'd believe"

I couldn't help but laugh. The storm passed around noon. I headed off outside the minute it cleared. The air was humid, a mix of warmth from the sun and cold from the wind. My shoes slipped in the mud once or twice as I ran down to the market place.

I slid again in the mud, as I praid the boxes in my hand would not fall. Once th weather had cleared my Aunt had me take the dresses to the seamstress she worked for. I made my way to the door, pushing it open.

Eloise moved around the front of the room. All around her were fabrics, scissors and papers.

"Can I move my arms now?" The baker's daughter asked. She was standing on a stool in the middle of the room.

"No, not yet" Eloise said, shoving a pin into the dress on the baker's daughter.

"Ow" She muttered as Eloise shushed her. Eloise's hair was pulled back into a bun; a bun that was one small jerk away from falling out.

She turned around, noticing me. "Ah, Ariana, take those into the back room and lay them there" I did as she was told, but it was a challenge. The back room hardly had any room. The room itself was a spider's web of thread, varying in shades of red and blue. Designs of dresses and cloaks were pinned to the wall. Other boxes over flowing with fabrics were piled all around.

Before I stepped back into the front room, I heard the front door open.

"Hello Sophie" I heard Ian smoothly say to the Baker's daughter. I waited a second before heading back in. If Ian was there, then there was a good chance Elliot was as well. The two were best friends, and hardly ever left each other's side.

I made my way into the front room, box free. The Baker's daughter had moved away from the stool, and was currently twirling her long locks while fluttering her eyes at Ian. Elliot was standing by the door, laughing at his friends behavior.

Ian spotted me underneath his his blond bangs. "Ariana, shouldn't you be out by the stream catching frogs, I hear their tongues are crucial ingredients for some potions"

I couldn't take it, I never could. I pushed passed him and Elliot towards the door. I opened it, taking in the cool air.

"Oh, come on, Ariana, take a joke for once. Its nothing new. Everyone else knows your mother was a witch" He laughed, as did Elliot.

I stopped, turning back to look at them for once second. I couldn't say anything, and I never did. I never met my mother, and every word I ever heard from her was she had magic, like me. They talked of her, and joked with me.

The whole town did. As far as they were concerned as I was one of them, with a wayward mother. I'm lucky they do not know what I can do. When I was twelve, I started having nightmares of them running me out of the town. The people I knew since birth grabbing pitchforks and torches and chasing me as far as they could.

The nightmares may have left but the fear hasn't.

I went home. I was hoping to get away from something hurtful, but I guess I should've stayed. I opened up the door and froze. Rowe was by the window. His paint brushes were on the floor, paint was splattered every where around him. Grandfather was looking down at the floor, rocking in his chair.

My aunt, she was hugging a letter to her chest. She looked up at me. Her face was blotchy, red spots all over it. She waved the tear stained letter at me, and handed it to me.

My father and uncle were never coming home. They had been part of the group that infiltrated the Merna's camp. They had been killed, I would never see them again.

The letter had been written by one of the King's counsilors. The end of the letter described how the King was proud of this selective group of men who were in on the attack. King Theo would be personally going to all homes to give his condolescences to the families of those lost. His arrival to our house, would be within two weeks time.

Unlike Queen Romilla's funeral, our grief could not be so public. We cried the whole night, and were expected the next day to appear fine. As I walked through town over the next few days, a few people asked how was I doing, Most gave me looks of pity.

My aunt had stayed locked in her room for the first week. At the end of the week, she emerged into the main room. Her face was brighter, and more serious.

"King Theo will be arriving in a week's time, and this place is a mess!" She stated. Mine and Rowe's mourning had to be put on hold, long enough for us to impress the King with a clean house and wonderful dinner.

For a full week, we did nothing but clean and cook. The morning of the arrival, I had awakened early. Early enough so I could practice magic in the forest, where no one could see me. I would have enough time to practice and be back with enough time to get ready for the arrival.

Stepping outside, I made my way behind the house. I spotted Elliot and Ian setting up targets at the bottom of the hill.

"Morning" I greeted them. Elliot turned back to me smiling. I tried to calm myself down, hoping I would've blush.

"Morning" He replied back.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

Once they had the target set up, Ian looked over at me. "We're preparing for our hunt tomorrow" Ian griped as if I should've known. He and Elliot grabbed their bows.

I nodded my head, taking a few steps back. I turned to the forest and ran inside. A long twenty minute walk into the woods, I found the pond. I

Sitting myself on the rock by the edge, I held out my hand. Focus, I told myself. The tingling began again. The water slowly began to move from the pond. I laughed, as I moved it through the air.

"Are you doing magic?" I heard a giggle. The water fell back into the pond. I jumped, almost falling face forward. Luckily I caught myself on the rock, but one of my hands touched the edge of the water. The water started to rapidly freeze. I jerked my hand out before it would be part of the icicle too.

A young girl, around the age of eight, maybe ten, stepped into view. Her dark hair swooshed around her waist as she moved towards me.

"You were weren't you?" She asked in complete awe.

"There's no such thing as magic" I argued, standing up.

She shook her head. "But I saw it. You can tell me, you can trust me!" She pleaded, as I began to walk away. She grabbed part of my dress, tugging me to stay. "Please, I've never seen magic before"

Or the sun, I wanted to say. Her skin was the palest I've ever seen.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" I asked, turning around.

"I only have my father, and yes he has" She argued. There was small connection there. I only had, well, used to only have my father.

She looked up at me, letting go of my dress. "but please, I, I have only heard stories of magic. I have always imagined seeing it, and..." She sighed "and no one ever talks to me either. I am sorry for disturbing you" She smiled at me, before lowering her head.

My fear of discovery somehow went dormant for a moment. I shook my head, hoping this would've come to bite me later.

I watched as the young girl walked away. "Can I trust you?" I asked. She stopped, and turned to look at me. I felt sorry for her. She looked so miserable then and there.

I had never truly had a friend before, or anyone interested in anything about me. For some reason I saw myself in her.

"Yes, you can trust me" She swore.

Against my better judgement, I stepped toward her. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Would I regret this later, the thought didn't cross my mind. I felt sorry for the girl.

"Kind of" She said, staring at me.

I held out my hand in front of her. This was the easiest magic I could do. I looked down at my hand and blinked. A bright red apple appeared in the palm of my hand.

She grabbed the apple and took a bite.

"My name's Ariana" I said, as she took another bite of the apple.

She swallowed her bite, and waited a bit before smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you" She whispered "My name's Snow White"


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few rules I had to go over with her. One, no going to the back of the woods. Two, staying right next to me, and Three listening to everything I say because I sort of knew the woods compared to her knowing absolutely nothing.

Within five seconds of stating, explaining and agreeing to the rules, Snow ran off the second she saw a butterfly.

"Come on, Ariana" Snow said, heading up towards a large rock formation.

I sighed, as I ran after her, again. "Snow White, please, this part of the forest is filled with wolves, you do not want to run into one"

I looked down at her shoes; the silver thread on them looked as if they could be made of real silver. She giggled, pushing back her dark hair.

"I don't see any" She said, hopping from rock to rock. "And besides if we do see any, you can just use your magic to change it into a butterfly."

Glancing down at my hands, I shook my head. "I can't always control my magic" I said, looking up. "I do not know how to turn anything to anything else"

Snow laughed. She took a wrong step and she slipped. In a flash all I could hear was her scream, the frightening thought of her falling and cracking her head on the rocks.

"Sn-" I started to yell. I took a step forward, even though I knew I couldn't reach her in time. My hands went up, and a blue light flew from the tips of my fingers. A large buzzing sound filled my ears and the hum grew louder and louder as the light entrapped Snow. She froze in mid air.

"Snow?" I asked, slowing moving forward. The leaves crunched underneath me as I moved closer towards her. My hands were still in out in front of me. The light, it was new. I had never seen it before. Never heard that buzzing sound before either.

I didn't dare lower my hands until I was right next to her. I lowered them slowly, and quickly caught her the second the light left. It vanished as soon as I had lowered my hands.

"That was amazing" Snow exclaimed. She jumped up and down, running off the rocks. "Can you fly, make me fly. Oooooh, give me another apple" She jumped up and down.  
I looked down at the palm of my hand and waited two seconds for the apple to appear. I handed it to her.

"Snow, I have no idea what happened there" I told her. She wasn't listening, happily biting into her apple. "I rarely have time to practice magic, the only things I know how to do are moving water and making apples come from thin air."

"I was floating in mid air" Snow squealed, swaying. "It was wonderful" She turned heading down one of the paths. She chucked her half eaten apple at a bush. I quickened my pace, easing up beside her.

"Snow" I looked at her dress, fancier than any dress I've ever seen. "Have you ever been in any forest before"

She spun around, her face a bit red. "Umm, well, you see"

"Does your family even know where you are?" I asked.

She bit her lip, crinkling her dress with her hands.

"Ariana, please" She said "My father is a very important and busy man. He will not have noticed that I am gone"

I crossed my arms, waiting for to explain more. "Someone is bound to have realized you are missing, Snow. We need to head back to the edge of the woods, now"

Snow began to pout. "No, I never get a chance to play ever. Please, Ariana, a few more minutes please" Her eyes were widened a bit and her pout grew bigger.

"Fine" I said, and immediately her pout had vanished. Had this child always gotten her way? It clearly seemed like it the way she grasped my hand and led me back towards the lake.

"Do more magic" She clapped her hands in anticipation. I sat near the edge of the water, bringing a sphere of the aqua up into the air. I did a few of the tricks that I knew fairly well. Moving the water around in the air, freezing it, and then letting it melt back before falling into the lake.

"I bet you could do so much more if you tried" Snow said smiling "In fact, I believe you really my fairy god mother, sent to help me find my ever after"

I shook my head. Grasping for a piece of grass, I looked up at her hopeful smile. "I'm sorry, Snow, but they don't really exi.."

"But you're magic!" She exclaimed.

Was that who I was? Instead of being the girl that was rescued, I was the one who poofed on to her the fancy dress and glass shoes. Would I grow wings one day and wear nothing but glitter tutu's. Those were how fairy godmothers were described in stories. I always imagined mine would show up and take me away from this place. But I guess if you were someone's fairy god mother, you couldn't have one yourself.

"Maybe I am" I said out loud. "I don't know, I never had anyone explain to me about magic before. "

Snow giggled "My governess knows a lot of magic. She once traveled to a land filled with it." I stared at her. A land filled with magic?

"Governess?" I asked. She nodded her head. I never met anyone who had a governess before

.  
"She has traveled all over the world, long before becoming a governess" Snow said. She placed her pale fingers into the water. "She's eccentric, and about to move. She has grandchildren in a land up north and longs to help her daughter and son in law raise them."

She swirled her fingers around in the water "What was your governess like?"

I bit my lip "I never had a governess" I said simply.

She looked up immediately at me, her eyes wide. I was starting to gather that she was a bit more sheltered than most people.

"What is your mother like then" She quickly asked. Suddenly I wish I had a governess, simply to avoid this question.

"I never really got the chance to get to know her" I said. I had chosen the words carefully. She could either take them as the truth was my mother had left the moment I was born, or take it the way I had implied, that my mother was dead.

Snow's face fell. "I never even had the chance to get to know mine as well" I sighed, as she spoke. She had mentioned earlier that she had only a father, and now I felt terrible. She more than likely missed her mother dearly.

"She died earlier this year" Snow whispered " she did not want me, I was born a girl and not the son she and father were expecting"

I looked down at the lake. My heart ached, ached for the young child who was staring at the water as well.

"And your father, you said he's important, do you see him" I asked.

"not as much as I wish, but he loves me" Snow answered. She smiled "He spent most of his time away during the war" She corrected herself at the end.

"I know how that feels" I muttered "My mother she, she left when I was a baby. For the longest time I had my father until he left to fight in the war as well"

Snow's small frown had vanished away. She was grinning from ear to ear. She held out her hand and uncurled it. Inside was a small wild flower. "Here, for my best friend" She placed the flower into the palm of my hand.

No one had every called me their best friend before, especially not some little kid. She was like me, too much like me. I suggested that we head back to town and she agreed.  
I guided her to the edge of the woods.

"Once we get you inside, we can get you fed and then we can get you back to your father" I told her, pulling back one of the tree branches, allowing her to step ahead.

She did step ahead, as if everyone always held back branches or anything else that might stumble into her path.

"Ooh, can you do my hair like yours?" Snow asked, skipping ahead.

"If there's time" I said. What was so special about my hair. It was down with a small braid pulling parts of it out of my face. It tangled and had knots. Her hair on the other hand was ebony, long and silky.

We reached the cottage, I opened the door and allowed her to step in first. My Grandfather was sitting at his rocking chair, My Aunt was moving around the room holding trays of food, and Rowe was sitting by the window.

Then there were five strangers, four men wearing identical red outfits, and then one man who wore blue, lined with gold fabric. He was the tallest in the room, and the most upset one. His glare was fixated on Snow.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. His voice had power in itself.

Snow began to fiddle with a piece of her dark hair. "I only wanted to see the woods, they are so beautiful father"

"Snow, what have I told you about staying with your guards at all times"  
"I know, but the woods were so beautiful" She exclaimed.

"You could have gotten lost, or worse"

"I know, but Ariana here" The girl gestured to me "She found me and brought me back. I am alright"

Her father's harsh gaze met mine. The man was young, I'd say somewhere around his mid twenties. Suddenly my cheeks felt red.

I glanced at my Aunt who was mouthing the words "Curtsey, Ariana" over and over again. I gave a clumsy one. The man's gaze softened a bit.

"Thank you" He said, before glaring back at Snow. "I will have no more of this, Snow White, you either stay with your guards or you're going home."

Snow nodded her head. I slowly made my way over towards my Aunt, who was giving me a glare of her own.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look, or more importantly how ridiculous you're making me look?" She asked. I opened my mouth to respond "How dare you arrive looking this way in the presence of royalty"  
Royalty?

"That's the king?" I asked. My Aunt rolled her eyes.

"Yes" She hissed. I stared at Snow. If her father was the king, then she was, the, the princess? I had spent a full afternoon showing off magic with the princess of my kingdom. It clearly explained a few things.

King Theo sat down at our table; He and his men ate the food we had slaved over, fixing for days. They seemed to have enjoyed. Granted it probably tasted nothing like the food that was prepared at the palace.

There was no conversation going on during dinner. My aunt, though calm in her form, was panicking in her mind. I could not wait for the dinner to be over. I took one, maybe two bites. My plate remained almost untouched.

After dinner, King Theo gave a small speech of my father and uncle. He explained how he had met them once or twice, and how crucial they were in ending the war.

Then it was time for them to leave. I had been holding in a sigh all evening. I needed to desperately get in my bed and go to sleep.

As the guards headed to open the door for King Theo, Snow stomped her foot.

"No!" She whined" I want to spend more time with Ariana" She ran over towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist. She pulled me into a tight hug, one I couldn't wiggle out of.

"Please, please, She's my friend, my best friend" Snow continued. "One more day, please" 

The king, whose glares frightened me to my core, had caved in to his daughter. Snow released me, clapping her hands up and down.

She grabbed my wrist pulling me towards my room. "Now you may do my hair so it can be styled as yours is"

I could not help but smile as she sat down upon my bed. It was nice to be considered someone's best friend. Snow seemed interested in everything I did or said. The attention was wonderful.

I grabbed my brush off from the dresser and sat down behind her. Her hair was silk, as I ran the brush through it. It was the easiest to manage hair I had ever encountered.

"I cannot wait to spend the whole day with you tomorrow, Ariana" Snow exclaimed, as I started to braid her hair.

"It will be fun" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun hid behind the clouds. I had placed my blanket on a small area of dry grass, directly underneath the sun; now my efforts of grabbing this spot seemed for nothing. It was still a good view of the Elliot and Ian's target practice.

They were going out on another hunt today. Elliot laughed, before releasing the arrow towards the target. Almost a bullseye. He sighed, reaching for another arrow.

I waited for him to look towards me, or glance at me something.

"When is this friend of yours supposed to arrive?" Ian asked. His face, shoulders and arms had been burnt red by the sun from yesterday.

"Any second now" I said. Ian shook his head, muttering something under his breath.

I sighed, placing my hand on the grass. Ian was now shooting the arrows. He too almost made a bullseye. I tried to listen in on them, hearing the two boys make a wager between them.

I smiled watching as Elliot now grabbed his bow. I bit my lip, staring at the arrow. I wondered If I could...I really shouldn't have, but I did.

The arrow hit the bullseye, and Elliot grinned triumphantly over Ian. I smiled to myself, feeling a connection to the arrow break. It felt like my stomach dropped. I didn't worry over it though, I had moved an arrow from where I was. I was too thrilled to think if there'd be consequences.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horses moving down the road. A silver carriage moved slowly, it was being pulled by four white horses, each decorated with a banner containing the royal family's crest. The carriage stopped. The footmen opened the door, guiding Snow White out.

"Ariana!" Snow shouted. She ran towards me, her hands held up the edges of her beaded dress. "I have planned out every single detail of our wonderful day" She eyed over at the boys; She tilted her nose slightly higher than before.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the carriage. I bit my lip. The idea of riding in a carriage across our bumpy roads didn't sound too appealing. Then again, when would I ever get the chance to ride in a carriage ever again, and with the princess at that!

Once we were inside the footman closed the door.

"Why are they covered in mud?" Snow asked, a bit of disgust in her voice. I didn't answer, I was too preoccupied staring around at the inside of the carriage. It was as silver as the outside, with jewels beaded across the ceiling.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Snow smiled. "Father wants you to show me around the town, and then I have planned for you to visit my suite in the inn. I'll fix your hair and then you can do some more magic" She whispered.

Glancing down in my hands, I could feel a small sting in them. What I did with that arrow still replayed in my mind. What all exactly was I capable of?

Town was more crowded than usual, because everyone wanted a view of the princess. Snow on the other hand couldn't care less for the townsfolk. Her guards were tall, following us every where. They never let us out of their sight.

Snow rolled her eyes again. "What kind of town lets chickens run loose! This isn't how things are done in Emeral"

"What is it like in the capital?" I asked.

Snow's frown quickly vanished. "It's marvelous" She sang.

Her arms spread out, as she praised her home. "Oh, you should see Emeral. The people there are wonderful, the place itself is so beautiful!"

As she continued on to describe her palace, I turned to stare at the people moving around us. A man tripped on one of the wild chickens. The boxes in his hands fell to the ground. I rushed over, picking up some of the boxes and handing them to him. He took them and without hesitation hurried on his way.

"Do you work for him?" Snow asked, coming over to me.

"No" I answered. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Then why did you pick up the boxes for him if you do not work for him?"

Snow was a princess, I had to remind myself. Which meant that she had dozens of servants to do stuff for her.

"Because I think its good to help others" I said. We moved down the road, making our way towards the inn.

"People are supposed to thank you for when you help them right?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, as Snow looked up at me.

Snow smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "He did not thank you for helping him"

I nodded my head, as we continued to walk.

"You're suppose to help because it is right, not for the thanks"

I helped others all the time, I was raised to be kind and to do good. It was who I was. My mind however, started to race. Had anyone ever thanked me for helping them. I was drawing a blank. Not one single time popped into my head.

"Come on, hurry" Snow urged. Her dark hair stayed in its perfect condition as we ran inside the inn. People kept staring, all eyes on the beautiful princess.

King Theo and his guards came over towards. I stumbled with another curtsey as he passed. The moment he exited the inn, Snow tugged at me again.

We came towards her room. One of the guards halted us as we reached for the door. "We shall remain outside, princess, on your father's orders" He stated. The two guards came to attention as Snow and I entered into the room.

"It must be nice to have people follow you, waiting for you to order them" I said, as we sat down on Snow's bed.

"I wouldn't know" She said, picking at her nails. "The guards, the maids, and the butlers only obey whoever wears the crown. They only listen when father tells them to listen to me. Other that, I'm like everyone else" She took off her silk shoes, placing down on the floor.

"So it doesn't matter whether you're a princess or not, if you're not the sole ruler, they ignore you" Snow griped, leaning back. "Do not get me wrong, I love being a princess. My favorite part is the wonderful balls."

She sat back up. "You should have seen my gown for the last ball. It was green, and my hair was curled and pulled up and pinned to the top of my head. I was not allowed to stay for the whole party. Father does not think it is wise for me to stay up so late."

Snow continued on about the glorious dresses she's worn for different occasions. She went on to say that she has never worn the same dress of pair of shoes twice. I listened, nodding my head through out.

Halfway through describing her outfit from her yuletide party, She stopped, smiling up at me. "Can you make a dress?" She asked.

"I work for a seamstress, of course I can make a dress I answered"

"No!" Snow said, shaking her head. "I meant, with magic"

I stared down at my hands. "I could try" I muttered. My hand stretched out towards the floor. I took in a deep breath.

What was I supposed to focus on? Nothing? Would I have to imagine a dress in my mind? It wasn't as easy as snatching up an apple or moving water.

Nothing happened. Snow watched with anticipation. I tried again.

A knock came at the door. "Miss Ariana, your aunt has requested that you return home" One of the guards said.

"You must come over first thing in the morning to say goodbye" Snow chirped, as I headed out the door.

The walk back home felt like a rush. My insides were churning. With each step I took on my journey home, my hand throbbed. My head started to spin. It was too much.

My eyes were burning, my ear was aching and all I wanted to do was lie down. The burning in my eyes stopped, and my nose started to burn. The burning sensation continued to move down, down into my shoulders, to my arms and eventually my hands.

My hands felt like they were on fire. Suddenly all the pain stopped. I glanced down at my hand, to see that it actually was on fire. I couldn't feel it not at all, the fire was a shield around my hand.

I moved my hand up into the air. The heat coming from the flames was strong. My heart began to race, as the flames dance. I curled my hands up into a fist, and the fire went out.

I wish I would've fainted right then and there. Then perhaps I could wake up later and figure it all out a dream. Unfortunately I didn't, I stayed alert, and thankfully out of view of others.

I ran home now. Sprinted. I opened and shut the door so quickly, It was a blur on how I ended up in the kitchen. My aunt was stirring up some soup.

She was smiling wide as if the world had finally done her something right. She glanced over at me, giving me for once a smile. "Ariana, I have the most wonderful news" She said.

My aunt pulled out the chair beside me. She placed a hand on my arm, acting as if she had done this before.

"I have received a letter from your cousin, Elaine. Her husband has come in contact with an alchemist, who may be able to take your filthy magic away, forever" For the first time in my life, my aunt hugged me, giggling to herself.

"You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning to visit with your cousin." My aunt said, returning to her pot. "The sooner we can get rid of it the better"

I stared down at my hands. After that episode back on the road, I couldn't think of anything better than getting rid of my magic.


End file.
